Lurking Ghosts
by MistBlueFlowers
Summary: They both had nothing to lose but they had everything to gain. Because they had already lost it all. "People are judged by the ghosts lurking behind them." Sasuke x OC
1. Beginnings

Hi all, I thought I try my hand at a Naruto fanfiction, and this little story has been running a muck in my mind for quite a while so Enjoy!!

Disclaimer no Jutsu: I own nothing except Sumiko

* * *

**_Lurking Ghosts_**

_Summary: They both had nothing to lose but they had so much to gain because they had already lost it all. It was Marriage or Death._

_"People are judged by the ghosts they have lurking behind them."_

* * *

It was a note

Not any note, a life changing note.

And one glance at the first word on that letter and it knocked the breathe out of her.

_Marriage_

This was too soon, she knew it was going to happen but this was too soon. The woman expelled a shaky breathe, the note seemingly crushed in the process as she tried to rid her mind of all unsightly fears. Fears not benefitting a ninja princess. Straightening and trying to regain her composure, the woman turned to the poor maid who had delivered the news.

"When does the Daimyo expect me"

"He didn't say but I expect soon " the maid said fidgeting uncomfortably under the woman's stare. A sigh escaped the woman's lips, if she had her way "soon" would be next year but her father had never been one for patience.

"Please tell the Daimyo I will be there in a hour."

"Yes, my lady" squeaked the maid and scurried out of the room.

* * *

She wasn't nervous to go into the throne room, she wasn't terrified either. She was merely fearful of the huge door that stood in her way. She was going to lose her nerve, if she stood in front of it much longer. But she couldn't lose her courage, not now, not ever. Gripping the folds of her blood red kimono, another shaky breath was drawn, then she opened the door.

When it creaked the whole court quieted, when it closed, it was silent. She moved like a ghost, the only sound was the swishing of her kimono against the floor. The woman walked past the piercing eyes of the court, her head held high, she had nothing to fear from them. Then she kneeled, pressing her forehead to the cool floor in respect, all she could do was wait, wait for him to speak.

"Raise your head, daughter" came the deep rumbling from the man in front of her. Her head lifted off the floor and her eyes meet his, little respect shone in those eyes. She could feel the Queen Mother's eyes sweep over her, her concern evident.

"You have got my message" continued the deep voice. "You know what I am going to ask."

_Ask_, _what do you mean ask_...

"Would you like to get married?" said the man his voice menacing.

_I don't have a choice_

"Hai."

"Good" said the man "I have already made arrangements." The Queen Mother looked agitated, her eyes meeting the woman's.

_It is only duty _

"Please, my lord" came the Queen Mother's voice piercing the silence "she is too young to be married, I implore...

"Silence"roared the Daimyo. The woman almost flinched, almost.

_It is my duty_..

"She has already agreed." The Queen sunk into her chair. "This is her duty and hers alone."came his voice, ruff and deep.

_Mine alone _

"You will leave in two days." the Daimyo continued "Kohona is your destination." She nodded.

"This is your duty, your final duty." her heart lurched.

"This is your mission, Princess Himura Sumiko."

_Only mine_

* * *

"What! " a fist was slammed down on the desk, shaking it. The woman on the other side quirked an eyebrow "You can slam that table all you like because you really don't have a choice, Uchiha."

"Damn right I have a choice" came the angry voice on the other side. The table shook again. Both eyebrows were raised now. Suddenly the busty woman leaned across the desk to face the man directly. "Look Uchiha, you have two choices." Two slender fingers appeared before his face

"Death or Marriage." For a fraction of a second Sasuke considered death. He slumped into his chair, glaring at the triumph Hokage. He had been defeated.

"Marriage it is" came the Hokage's rather happy response.

* * *

**Definitions **

Hai: Yes

Sumiko:Charcoal

Daimyo: Feudal Lord

Good? Bad?

Tell me what you think, push the button and review


	2. First Steps

wOOt, second chapter, go me

I put on my profile, that this was going to be a depressing and dark story, Though this chapter isn't very dark, the next one will be. I still introducing Sumiko and her personality, she's mean princess isn't she XD I like to call her the anti-princess

Enjoy!

Disclaimer no Jutsu: I own nothing except Sumiko

* * *

_**First Steps**_

Hyuga Neji stood at the gate to Konoha, he was waiting for the princess and the two very agitated ninja behind him were trying his patience. Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, who were both muttering about the unfairness of their teammate's fate. Actually Neji thought this fate was very fair, maybe a woman would soften the Uchiha. Though the two members of team seven had angrily disagreed. When they had been told that Sasuke was getting married to a princess, Naruto had promptly asked Sakura what a princess is like and had gotten the defintion of,

"A princess is a snotty, pampered pest who thinks she knows everything."

Neji had raised an eyebrow at this definition, thinking it is most likely not correct since this woman was a **ninja** princess. If he hadn't been picked to be the main escort for the princess, the poor girl might have gotten her head bitten off. The sound of hooves were heard in the distance, Neji looked at Sakura and Naruto

"She's coming"

"Bout time, she made us wait long enough"came a growl from Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement. With a aggravated sigh Neji turned back to the gate

"Try to behave your selves, she is a princess."

"Princess my ass" came Sakura's angry response "She has no right to come and marry Sasuke"

_She probably didn't have a choice _

Neji raised a hand to silence Sakura as the horses galloped into Konoha. His pale eyes scanned the horses, the riders all reining them in

_which one is the princess _

His question was answered quickly when one of the riders asked the question

"Are you alright, Princess." Neji's eyes quickly shifted to the answerer of the question. Her head was held high as she nodded, her fire red kimono sparkling in the sun.

_The fire princess_

* * *

Haruno Sakura eyed the new arrivals with disdain. The setting sun danced of their clothes and it sparkled off her's.

_The princess_

It was hard to mistake her for anyone else, she looked like a princess. Raven black hair fell to her waist, pale skin shone ivory in the light and pale gold eyes shone in the sun. Sakura thought it appropriate for her to have gold eyes,

_she is the fire princess_.

The Fire Daimyo's only daughter, the soon to be Mrs.Uchiha.

Sakura's insides twisted at that word, after all the work they had done to get Sasuke back and now he was being stolen again, in a different sense.

_Sakura, Behave... _

Sakura sucked in all her anger and plastered a smile on her face even though it was fake.

* * *

As the riders helped the princess off her horse, Neji decided that they were her either her guards or escorts, on the other hand they could be both. Neji could feel Sakura and Naruto's agitation grow, sighing he took the first steps towards the princess, it was time to meet her.

As they approached the princess, Sakura glanced at her kimono, she had to admit it was magnificent, The large phoenix on the back seemed to breathe when she did, Sakura couldn't help but shiver. The princess turned to looked at them. Pale eyes met green, no fear was held in those eyes only a calmness that caught Sakura off guard

_but there is no happiness_

"You must be my escorts." came her voice, Naruto decided he liked her voice. It was smooth as water yet it carried a slight accent. Naruto smiled and held out his hand

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Neji almost smacked his head, _you weren't suppose introduce your self to her you idiot_, _she'll skin you alive_. This made Neji silently wonder why the Uzumaki had been assigned to come meet the princess, he had no social graces what so ever. The princess eyed his hand

"I don't shake hands." came her cool reply. Instead of withdrawing his hand, Naruto stuck it out even more, his smile growing

"Come on, everyone shakes hands." The princesses lips twitched, Neji didn't know if it was amusement or annoyance

"I'm not anyone." came her reply

_It was Annoyance _thought Neji as he restrained Naruto from doing anymore damage.

"I was just trying to be nice." muttered Naruto under his breathe, a heated glare from Neji shut him up.

"This way princess,"said Neji trying his best to be respectful after what Naruto had just done. "Haruno-San and Naruto-Kun will take care of your horses." The princess nodded and followed Neji, her kimono dragged in the dirt. She had took her first steps in this new home.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat in a chair at the Hokage tower, it had been two days since the arrival of his future wife. He now sat before the Hokage and elder's, the chair beside him empty. They were waiting for her to arrive, the future Mrs.Uchiha. He hated waiting and having all the influential clan leaders in Konoha stare at him was driving him insane. The door creaked and Neji Hyuga entered. He held the door for woman behind him, everyone but him craned their necks to look at her. The nods of approval from the elders annoyed him, this girl and him were just a way to smooth over relations between Konoha and the Daimyo. They were only pawns.

* * *

Sumiko took her first steps into the room, she could feel all eyes on her. She would not look at them, she would only look straight ahead. Her eyes locked with the man seated in that chair, red bleed through black eyes. She sucked in a breathe and her feet faltered.

_Calm down_...

She took one step and then another, her breathing still shallow.

_Eyes that haunt dreams _...

She looked past him, she pushed away the fear, she buried it deep inside her heart. Her mask had already been set. Sumiko sat beside the man,

_He's a Uchiha_

Her mind had little time to react as a piece of paper was shoved under her nose

_the marriage contract_

She was handed a pen, he was too. He signed first, she had to think, but there is no time to think.

She drew in a breath and signed.

"We need blood to seal the marriage_" _came the voice of the blonde Hokage from across the table.

With out hesitation the man bit his finger and pressed it on the piece of paper. Now it was her turn, she was handed a small knife. She didn't think this time, one swift motion and she cut her finger. Crimson blood welled on her fingertip, she stared at it for a second before pressing it down on the paper.

_It was sealed_

This had been her first and last step of freedom

* * *

What do you think

Good? Bad?

Tell me! Push the button and review...


End file.
